the two of them
by MissRiggins
Summary: How Eric and Tami found out.
1. Chapter 1

Eric Taylor was mad.. no mad was an understatement he was pissed. He and his wife were currently walking down the hallway. He was told that Tim Riggins was skipping it was nothing new. But he was planning on being a thorn in the fullbacks side. Coach Taylor was suddenly pulled to a stop by his wife, he looked back at her to ask why she did that. But he was meet with the shocked face of his wife. " What's that face for Tammy?" he asked "look and be quiet." she said He turned around to see what had shocked his wife so much. But what he saw shocked him to his core.

They both moved a little closer to hear better what his daughter and the fullback were saying. "Tim.. i'm going to tell them." Julie said "Tell what exactly Jules?" Tim said as he pulled his Coach's daughter and girlfriend by her waist closer to him.  
Julie rested her hands on her boyfriends chest and looked up in his green eyes and saw nothing but love. "Everything Tim about us and what really happened at the party,  
that i had some beer to drink but than i switched to what i thought was juice and i got drunk and that you saved me from that guy that was trying to get in my pants."

"You don't need to get in trouble for this Jules.." Tim started "No Tim there is a point my dad thought you were talking advantage of me when you weren't. I'm telling them."  
she said "unless you don't want them to know about us.. is that it?" she asked Tammy and her husband were supersized to say the least they never expected this at all.

"Jules baby that's not it i want them to know about us, how about this you tell them what happened the night i got kicked out than after the game we tell them about us?"  
Tim said Mr and Mrs Taylor were supersized that Julie just smiled and leaned closer to the fullback.

Tim smirked and pulled his girl closer for a kiss. Eric was shocked at the kiss the two shared and was pissed that he was lied to.

the two people watching were supersized that time pulled back and placed his forehead on Julie's " we'll be okay baby " Tim said " what ever happens its me and you alright?"  
" me and you.. i like the sound of that." she answered

Tim gave her one last kiss and said " we gotta get back to class belles gonna go off soon i'll see you tonigh." they watched as tim watched their daughter walk down the hallway with a smile on his face as he shook his head as if he could not believe he got the girl and that QB1 didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie just looked at her self in the mirror in the bathroom in her house. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, her mom and dad were in the kitchen talking but stopped as soon as she arrived. "I... there's some thing i need to tell you guys. Tim wasn't trying to take advantage of me the night that dad walked into my room." Julie paused and looked at her mom who nodded " continue, what else?" Tami asked.

"I had been drinking.. but i only had one or two small cups then i switched to juice, some guy i was talking to for like a second mush have put something in my drink, Time noticed and brought me home. I just thought i should tell you." Julie finished.

"why now her dad asked, Why are you only saying some thing now?" "I know you are being hard on Tim during practice and its know fair because in all honesty he did nothing wrong." she said

" Ill see you later i gotta go to the field the games gonna start soon." Eric mumbled as he walked toward the door and pass his daughter he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

 **Time jump to the end of the game.  
**

"Hey Julie, honey do you mined getting a ride back home with you're dad?" Tami asked

"Sure no problem ill see you later love you." Jule says as she walks of toward the locker room doors.

As Julie walked to her dads office she notices Tim sitting on one of the benches he looked up at her direction and smiled and patted the spot next to him Julie told him to wait a second.

She walked to her dads office "Hey mom told me to get a ride with you"

"Sure just wait for me ill be done in like 10 minutes alright?" Eric asked " Ya sure"

As Julie walked away she made her way over to Tim instead of sitting on the spot next to him she turned to that she was sitting with one leg on each of his sides. Tim looked into her hazel eyes and couldn't help but think how lucky he is to have Julie Taylor in his lap and arms. He lend forwards and pressed his mouth to hers, Julie responded right away and slid her hands over Tim's muscular chest and pulled him closer. He ran his hand up her legs and on to her butt and as this got more heated they didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them.


End file.
